There Goes My Life
by wildkidlexie
Summary: After the war, Ron and Harry are about to go on their seperate ways and chase after their own dreams, well, that was until Hermione shows up with some news...will Ron and Hermione be able to get through this?
1. Lyrics

**THERE GOES MY LIFE**

All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

[Chorus:  
And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

[Chorus:

He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.

She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

[Chorus:  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.


	2. The Big News

**A/N: hey, I'm back. It's been a long time since I left fan-fiction. A year or two maybe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It isn't my first fic but it is in two years. Please review. Criticism is appreciated. Thanks a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: okay I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song either. It's There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Six months passed by after the war at Hogwarts. The Wizarding World went back to the way it was before the Dark Lord first appeared. Everything was going all right now and everyone seemed so happy and ecstatic that it is once again safe to be a witch and a wizard.

Harry and Ron roamed Diagon Alley for the heck of it. Six months had gone by but the deaths of those close to them still linger around their thoughts every now and then. It was bothersome most of the time.

"Hey look," said Ron suddenly, pointing to Ollivanders. "A lot of first years must be going to Hogwarts this time of year. Look at all of them picking out wands." His mind took him back to the day he was bought a new wand when the Whomping Willow smashed the first.

Harry just smiled. He actually wanted to forget his last visit there. He had interrogated Ollivander for little clues he might need that time. Harry shifted his attention to other shops. He felt a little envious of those people scampering around happy that Voldemort is gone. They didn't have to think of the people who died for the freedom, did they?

"Maybe it's time we should head back now," suggested Ron. Harry agreed. Just for kicks, they took the Floo Powder instead of Apparating back to the Burrow.

"Good afternoon, boys." Ron turned and saw his mother briskly walking through and fro. "Bill and Fleur are coming for a visit again. Would the pair of you mind helping out a bit?" she said as she dusted the fireplace.

Ron and Harry both shook their heads. For the first time, Ron willingly did chores for the heck of Bill and Fleur. Harry could see that Ron was determined to show his appreciation to Bill from time to time.

"Oh, you're here," Ginny's voice came. Harry turned and saw her smiling at him. "I was expecting you two to be back a little later than this hour." Harry smiled at her. Ginny began setting the table. "Hermione sent me an owl. She'll be arriving in a short while, I guess."

Ron suddenly looked up. "For real?" he said. Ginny nodded, though she gave Ron a rather suspicious look. In secrecy, Ron suppressed a wide grin. He had not yet seen Hermione since the war. He had quite missed her. No, actually, he missed her a whole lot more than just quite.

George appeared from the kitchen. He walked past Harry like a ghost. Harry couldn't blame him. Losing Fred must be the hardest on his part. George plopped himself down on the chair and touched the place where his ear might've been if it wasn't for Snape. Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a moment, but didn't say a word. Like Harry and the rest of the Weasleys, she couldn't find many comforting words to tell him.

Ron wanted to get away from the depressing look. He slowly made his way up the stairs. Harry followed right behind him. They both headed straight for Ron's room. Another silent and wordless moment happened between the two. Harry wished that sometimes he was as wordy as Hermione.

"What do you want to be after this?" asked Ron. Harry looked at him. "I mean, I want to be touring the world. You know, getting to know a lot of places and stuff like that. I want to live somewhere away from here too. Not that I want to leave my family and all, but sometimes a lot of memories just flood me when I'm here. Maybe I'd be a Quidditch player or something."

Harry smiled. Ron always knew how to break the silence. "I want to be an Auror," he replied, "just like Dad. I mean, I want to be of some help to the ones who helped me all these years,"" he explained.

Ron nodded understandingly. He laid his head on his pillow. "Maybe I'll be some great Keeper of some sort. I don't know. But someday, Harry, you'll get to see me on those posters and winning the Quidditch Cup," he said, amused at his own notions.

"Maybe it'll come true like you dreamed of," said Harry encouragingly, knowing that Ron had always wanted to be something new that the rest of his brother hadn't done yet. The impish smile on Ron's face told Harry that Ron had actually been imagining it already as he said it.

A sudden sound came from the backyard. Ron quickly sat up. He and Harry made his way to the backyard to check out what had happened. Harry soon had arms flung around him. "I missed you so much, Harry Potter," said Hermione, but Harry could tell that there was a tone of sadness in her voice for some reason. Something didn't seem right. He looked down at Hermione's baggy clothes. She never wears baggy clothes as far as he could remember, but he decided not to ask anyway. Knowing Hermione, his question might upset her even more.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione gave her a puzzled look. Harry gazed into her eyes. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, hoping inside him that his assumptions were incorrect.

Hermione slowly let go of Harry. Her eyes shifted to Ron. "I-I'm all right," she stammered. Ron looked back at her for a moment. He could clearly tell that this wasn't the Hermione Granger that he was hoping to see. She was smiling, but it seemed that she had something to tell them. "Harry, Ron…I…" Hermione's voice trailed as if she felt weak.

"I'll get you a cup of tea," said Harry as he walked off to the kitchen. That left Hermione and Ron staring at each other.

"So, Hermione, how have you been? I haven't seen you since…" Ron didn't finish the sentence. He knew that Hermione would understand what he was trying to say anyway. When Hermione didn't answer, Ron started to reach out to her. When Hermione didn't make any sudden movements, he pulled her into a hug. "Hermione, are you all right?" he asked as he caressed her face.

To Ron's surprise, tears sprang from Hermione's eyes. She buried her face on Ron's chest. "Ronald," she started, "I'm pregnant."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: How was it? The song will be popping out on the next chapter though? Please review, it helps a lot. Thanks!**


	3. Too Young For This

**A/N: ****It's me again. Thanks for the reviews and support. I hope you like this chapter. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione and Ron heard something crash. They both look up and see Harry staring at them. Although he knew that his best friends had a mutual understanding between them, he did not know that they would go this far. He had no idea that they had actually done it behind his back.

Ron was just as surprised as Harry. Not just surprised, but shocked. He couldn't believe what she just said. Ron slightly pushed Hermione away from him, staring at her. Tears flowed freely from Hermione's eyes as she stood there looking at Ron horrorstruck, afraid of what he might do or say. Ron looked very frightened and uncertain.

"When the hell did this happen?" asked Harry, though he did in a small voice so it wouldn't be much of a scene. He looked at Hermione who continued to sniff. Ron looked as if he had just been Stunned by some evil wizard. Harry jerked his head at Ron, motioning Ron to meet him at the other room. Ron looked at Hermione one more time before following behind Harry. "I know you know what I'm thinking so is my thinking right?" asked Harry.

"What?" Ron countered. His mind was just as confused as Harry's. Ron felt frustrated. He ran his hand through his hair nearly pulling them out. "I…I don't know how this could've happened. Me and Hermione, we just…" his voice trailed off knowing that he couldn't justify what he and Hermione had done before they parted ways.

**All he could think about was ****"****I'm too young for this.****"**

Hermione came into the room. Her eyes were all puffy and red. Harry sighed. "Come on, Hermione, let's go to the kitchen." He could tell that Ron needed some time alone. Although he didn't approve of what they have done, they were still his best friends and he had to help them somehow if he could.

Ron took a deep breath and choked back his tears. The news haunted his thoughts. _What would Dad say? Mum would kill me if she found out? What about Ginny or George or Bill or Charlie? For heaven's sake even Bill doesn't have a baby yet! I'm barely eighteen! How could this happen to me? What about Quidditch? What about…_

Ron tried to dismiss the confusion in his head. He knew his family had enough to cope up with having Fred gone and all. He felt lost and angry and betrayed. He didn't know what to do. Of course he loves Hermione. He loves her very much. He didn't mean to do what he did before. It was just like saying farewell for him. He never thought it would turn out this way.

Although Ron tried his hardest to block his thoughts, he felt sick. He felt sick of himself and what he has done. He couldn't stand picturing Hermione with those tears again. _Did her parents know? _He felt unworthy of love at the moment, also unworthy of Harry's friendship. He pictured his disappointed face and felt even sicker.

**"****Got my whole life ahead.****Hell I'm just a kid myself.****"**

His mind raced as he thought of the plans he had spoken about to Harry not long before Hermione turned up. He pictured his parents proud of what he's achieved on his own, winning the Quidditch Cup and all. He pictured himself travelling, maybe with Harry along with him, loving a free and safe life like they had always dreamed of.

Harry and Hermione came back to the living room. Hermione couldn't look at Ron. Ron knew it wasn't entirely her fault. He was the one who persuaded her that doing it was all right and nothing was going to happen.

He felt like a fool for doing so. Harry handed Ron a teacup. The disappointment in his face had now faded a little bit, but the tension was too high. Ron just hoped that none of his family members would come into the room. Most of them had gone out by now anyway, looking for things to occupy themselves with.

"I'm sorry, Ron," sobbed Hermione. Ron wanted to tell her that he was sorry too, that he made a mistake. He wanted to embrace her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. But he knew inside him that nothing really was going to be all right.

Hermione, she had always been a smart witch. She had always been obedient in school, the type of student that never lets the professors down. She was the responsible type. Ron couldn't believe that her supposed to be very fruitful life would just end like this. If they had the baby, then…

Ron leaned back on the couch. He buried his face on his hand. Hermione continued to sob. Harry sighed and placed his arm around Hermione. Hermione cried in his shoulder. Harry watched the two. He really couldn't bear seeing them hurt this much.

Ron looked up. He laid his eyes on his family picture that hung on the wall. The smiles they had. Although they weren't as well-off as other wizards, his family provided him enough to have a good education at Hogwarts and eat well. He looked at Hermione and her belly. He had just noticed that it was indeed not small. She was just wearing baggy clothes. That was why he and Harry hadn't noticed the first time they saw her.

Ron felt his whole world crumble at the moment. He thought of Teddy, Remus's and Tonks's son. He might even be better off than the baby Hermione is going to have. He couldn't imagine himself providing all the baby's needs. _I'm barely eighteen…_

**"How'm I gonna raise one?"**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: what do you think? Please review. Like I said before, criticism is very much appreciated, thank you so much!**


	4. Gone Up in Smoke

**A/N: ****Thank you for the continuous reviews. Hope you still continue to enjoy the rest of this fan fiction. Criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a few moment s of composing himself, Ron stood up from his seat. He took a deep breath and took Hermione's hand. Hermione looked up. Her puffy eyes had gotten worse. Ron slightly pulled her. Hermione stood up. Ron gazed into Hermione's eyes before hugging her. "It's all right," he whispered.

Harry stood up as well. "So what are you two planning now?" he asked quietly. Ron, still hugging Hermione, looked at him. He really had no idea what he could do next. Telling his parents would mean asking for an early death. Finding a job would also be hard since he didn't go to Hogwarts on his seventh year. Being a Quidditch player is obviously out of the question. He looked at Harry with a clueless look. Harry shook his head.

**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.**

Hermione slowly let go of Ron. "My parents don't know yet," she whispered. She looked down at her baggy clothes. Ron could see that she was in pain although he had no idea what to do. Hermione closed her eyes. "I've checked. They say it's going to be a girl," she told the boys.

Ron had always wanted a little girl, but not this early. He couldn't help but wonder though. "How could you have hidden this from your parents? Being the only girl and all…And how did you hide it from them when it gets this…" Ron paused, searching his head for the right description of Hermione's belly without offending her.

"Huge?" asked Hermione. She seemed to be a lot calmer now. She wiped away some tears she had on her eyes. "Although technically I still call them my parents and somehow with luck I managed to find them, but they still don't know that they have a daughter. I'm currently known as their niece and I live in an apartment not very far from them and I go see them from time to time with these baggy clothes on."

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley came into the living room. "Hermione, why are you crying?" she asked as she studied Hermione's baggy pants. "What in the Wizarding world is going on with you three?" she demanded. "And Hermione, don't you think those clothes you're wearing are oversized? Well…maybe a bit?" Mrs. Weasley paused, then continued saying, "Not to be offending dear, but it does make you look, well, like a married woman starting the next generation if you know what I mean."

None of the three dared answer Mrs. Weasley. They knew what it meant all right. To Ron, it was as if time stopped all in all. Behind Mrs. Weasley came Ginny. She looked surprised too when she saw the three of them. She looked at Ron's face for a moment. Their eyes met for a few seconds. _Buy me some time, Ginny_. Ron's eyes clearly said.

"Mum, I think Bill and Fleur are coming right about now. Why don't we do the last preparations?" she asked, tugging her mother's robe. Mrs. Weasley took one look at Harry, Hermione, and Ron before heading to the kitchen.

Ron plopped down on the couch. He was sweating. Harry could tell that hiding the truth won't do any good because Mrs. Weasley would find out anyway. He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You should tell your Mum, you know that? She can, well, help a bit in this situation." Ron didn't look too sure. He figured that his mother would send him to his grave first if she finds out. He looked at Hermione. He couldn't say anything to her though.

Harry walked away leaving Hermione and Ron alone in the room. Ron looked at Hermione. He still couldn't believe that they had to throw away everything they had planned out in their lives. Though he held Hermione in his arms again because she was starting to tremble, inside him he was trembling as well. Uncertain of his future…with Hermione.

**So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.**

Ron stroked Hermione's hair. He could smell the fragrance of it. He tried to remember what really happened that night, but it all seemed to be a blur to him at the moment, all of it. He just couldn't believe that one mistake that he and Hermione made have caused them more than they could ever bargain for.

Hermione Apparated away that night after eating dinner with guests Bill and Fleur. Ron tried to smile. Harry nudged him from time to time if ever he looked too depressed. During dinner, Ron collected all his thoughts and tried to figure out a way to work everything out.

After dinner, Ron went straight to his room. Harry knocked at his door. "Ron, do you want me to stay for the night?" he asked. Ron didn't reply. "If you're not going to answer then I'll take that as a no," said Harry.

"Yes, please do," Ron suddenly said. Harry pushed open the door. He looked at Ron. He had never seen his best friend more depressed than this. Harry squatted on the floor. Ron sighed heavily. "Harry, I just don't know what to do. You know I don't mean it/ Yeah I do love Hermione and it killed me to see her cry just moments ago, but…all those plans…those six years at Hogwarts…those…" Ron's voice was rather shivering as he choked back some tears.

Suddenly, Ginny came through the door. "I could tell by the look on her face, Ronald," said Ginny. She closed the door behind her. "Mum doesn't know yet, but I think you better tell her soon. " She knew his brother was having a tough time deciding what to do. "Do you have it all thought out already? You know, how you would take care of it all. With our financial status-"

"Don't even go to that, Ginny," interrupted Ron who's mind was about to erupt from frustration and worry. "I know I haven't got a chance snagging money from Mum and Dad. I don't have a clue where I'd take Hermione and the baby. I was planning to get out of here, you know. Living somewhere near the sea or something that looks peaceful but…"

Harry painstakingly watched his best friend's eyes. "It's okay to cry, you know," he blurted out. Ron looked up. His chest was pounding mad. Ginny nodded understandingly.

Slowly, tears trickled down Ron's cheeks.

**Oh well, those plans are long gone.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Again thanks for the reviews and for putting this story on alert. I hope you keep on commenting so in any way I could improve. Thanks a lot!**


	5. There Goes My Life

**A/N: ****Thank you for the continuous reviews. Hope you still continue to enjoy the rest of this fan fiction. Criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**And he said,**

The next day, Ron mustered up all his courage to tell his parents about him. As he stood in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with hands in his pocket, an ashamed look on his face, and with Harry and Ginny right beside him, Ron blurted out the whole story. He didn't go much into the details though. It might upset his mother even more if he did.

"…and that's why Hermione now has…" Ron paused for a moment. He didn't want to disappoint his parents like this but what was done is done. "…a baby inside her." Ron's face turned bright red. He didn't move. His parents' silence made his heart beat faster than a Snitch could fly.

Mrs. Weasley stared at Ron seemingly forever. Her mouth hung open and she couldn't find the right words to yell at him. From what Harry could see, Mrs. Weasley was: angry, confused, disgusted, and worse of all, disappointed. Mr. Weasley's facial expression had a milder tone of all of those that Mrs. Weasley showed.

"Of all the things, Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, but Ron knew she couldn't say enough to scold him this time. He kept his head hung showing full remorse of what he did. Mrs. Weasley turned around. Ron looked up. To his surprise, he saw his mother crying. "Ron, I couldn't believe…of all you could've done…"

Mr. Weasley turned to his wife. "You three please leave the room," he said quietly. Ron, Harry, and Ginny obeyed quickly. They didn't want to cause Mr. and Mrs. Weasley any more negative emotions at the moment.

Ron sighed heavily. "I'm thinking of sending an owl to Hermione…to ask her what…" Ron bit his lip. He knew he couldn't ask Hermione to think everything up for him. Besides, he's going to be a father soon. He has to make decisions like Mr. Weasley, his own father, does.

George walked into the room. "I heard," he said in a low voice. He seemed dazed too when he found out what was happening. "I guess you have to tie down the knot this early. You have even beaten me to it." He smiled weakly. "If Fred were here he'd…" his voice trailed off as he remembered his brother again. George got up and went back to his room without another word.

**"****There goes my life.****"**

Ron sent for Pig then began writing a letter. He sent Hermione an owl telling her that everything's going to be fine. Harry told him to assure Hermione that even if situations get tough they both won't bail out on her. Ron felt bad though, that he had to drop the idea of moving from one place to another. If there was a baby, it'd be bad for her, if she really turns out to be a baby girl.

To Ron's dismay, Harry told him that he had to do something and would be back in a day or two. Ron couldn't stand being alone in this situation. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be intensely discussing everything in the kitchen as Harry Apparated away.

"Mum and Dad aren't going to disown you," Ginny suddenly said. Ron flashed a look at her. "Well, if they do, I would still call you my brother."

Ron figured it was Ginny's way of telling him she cared a lot about him. Ron tried to smile at her, even though he really couldn't smile much. His parents started to yell. Ron looked up. He didn't really want them fighting because of him. His emotions mixed inside him as he heard his mother raise his voice. _See what you've done, you idiot?_

Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared before Ron. Mrs. Weasley eyes were like Hermione's, red and puffy. Mr. Weasley's face looked painfully emotionless. Their eyes stabbed Ron's heart like a dagger, but he knew that he deserved it.

Mr. Weasley cleared his voice. "You're of age now, Ronald. You are capable of deciding on your own what to do. Your mother and I will only help you out with all your needs until the child is born. After that, you're on your own."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though he knew his father was the one who suggested it, he slowly hugged his mother. At first she didn't hug him back, but she sobbingly did after a few seconds that Ron wasn't letting go. "Thank you," whispered Ron.

**"There goes my future, my everything."**

Ron was never without Harry's help. After this decision, Harry offered to put a little money in it too. The pair of them tried their hardest to find jobs that would be able to pay well. Luckily, Harry Potter is quite well known and they both landed in a fairly paid job as runners in the ministry.

Hermione wrote back to Ron after a few days from when Ron sent her a letter. She told Ron that she felt fine and that she couldn't wait for the baby to be born. She also told him not to push himself too hard and that she loved him very much.

Ron smiled as he read it while lying on his bed facing the ceiling. He knew that it was only a matter of time until the baby is born and he had to live on his own. Then suddenly something struck his mind. What about the wedding? As fast as his hands could write, he wrote his worry to Harry who instantly Apparated to the Burrow the moment he got the letter.

"You can have a silent one, like Lupin's," though Harry cringed when he remembered the name, he continued on, "I never knew that they got married until they came to get me last year. It doesn't have to be a really big celebration. Just family and all," he suggested.

It took two and a half months for Ron to earn his keep and buy Hermione a suitable ring for their marriage. With a little of Harry's help, he managed to scrap a few more money for a nice dress too, as a gift to Hermione.

Ron proposed to Hermione not long after he bought the ring. Hermione couldn't suppress her joy. She threw her arms around Ron who was equally smiling back at her. Ron touched her soft lips with his. Hermione returned his kiss. "I love you," Ron whispered as he held Hermione even closer to himself.

**"****Might as well kiss it all good-bye.****"**

Ginny helped with the small celebration. They didn't ask Mrs. Weasley to prepare anything for it though. Ron thought it would be pushing his limits if they did. But when Mrs. Weasley found out that they were to have a small celebration, she decided to help. She decorated the dining area with a banner saying: CONGRATULATIONS RONALD WEASLEY and HERMIONE GRANGER. She also helped Ginny fix the cake Ginny was trying to come up with.

Charlie, hearing this, arrived at the Burrow a day before the special event. Percy heard about it too. Though a little disappointed, he came to celebrate it as well. Bill and Fleur flew it to celebrate it as well, Gabriella came along with them.

"Fred would have a laugh if only he was here," muttered George. Every one in the Weasley family tried their best to move on, but George seemed to have the hardest time in doing so. No one could really blame him for it.

Harry told Ron that he'd escort Hermione on the way to the Burrow, which he did. Though Hermione couldn't wear the gown that she could've been wearing, to Ron, she was the prettiest woman in the whole world, no, the whole universe.

The celebration lasted the whole night. All though the Weasleys couldn't enjoy as much as they could at the thought of Ron and Hermione being barely adults, they tried to enjoy the celebration as best ad they can. Everyone congratulated the pair. They congratulated them for having the baby too, since they're going to be married now anyway.

A month after the small Wedding celebration, a new Weasley was born. Ron was there to see Hermione and the newborn child born at St. Mungo's.

**"There goes my life."**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: ****Thanks so much for the continuous review of the story. Hope to see you at the next chapter. **


	6. The Right Mistake

**A/N: ****Thanks a lot for the incoming reviews. I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter and you enjoy this next chapter too. Thanks for continuous support!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.**

"Hermione, come and look at this," said Ron as he looked out the window. Hermione made her way towards the place where Ron was. There were fireworks being set off. Hermione smiled. Ron placed his arm around Hermione. "It's like watching Fred and George setting off fireworks." By now, Ron had accepted the fact that Fred was not coming back but he knew that his brother's memory lives on.

There came a scream upstairs. Hermione sighed, but she was still smiling. "She's awake again," she said and headed up the stairs. Ron couldn't take his eyes off the fireworks. "Ron, please come and help me here," said Hermione from their daughter's room.

Ron went up and saw Hermione having a hard time trying to calm the toddler down. Ron smiled and took his daughter in his hands. "Oh Rosie, why can't you calm down for Mummy?" he asked as he cradled her. Hermione tilted her head Rose played with Ron's hands. "Time to change your diapers now, all right? Don't give Mummy a hard time."

Rose calmed down. She finally let Hermione change her diapers. Hermione placed her down on her playpen and turned to Ron. She kissed him lightly, leaving Ron with a smile. They both watched as little Rose played with her toys. She had both Muggle and Wizarding toys in her playpen.

Hermione touched her belly. "I think we have another one coming, Ronald," she said. Ron smiled. He could remember the first time Hermione told him that she was pregnant. How shocked he was back then.

He watched as Rose held up a toy train. Her innocent laugh made Ron smile even more. He couldn't help but scoop Rose into his arms. Hermione headed for the kitchen. Ron followed her carrying Rose. Rose happily played with her father's hair. Ron imagined himself doing the same thing to his father when he was a toddler about Rose's age.

"What would you like for dinner, Ron?" asked Hermione as she checked the stock of food they had left. She turned to Ron. "Ron…"

Ron walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Don't stress yourself, Love. Cook anything you want. It is perfectly delicious as long as you made it," said Ron. Hermione smiled. Ron's sweetness hadn't died down after three years of marriage.

**That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.**

"Look Rosie," said Ron as she lowered himself so that Rose could clearly see her pictures that were pinned to the refrigerator. "You've been growing a little too quickly. Wasn't long ago before you were like that, Hon, no hair." Ron kissed Rose's forehead. "Now you've grown to be a lovely little girl, as lovely as your mother."

Hermione smiled when she heard it. She prepared Ron's favorite dish and set it on the table. She placed Rose on the high chair and left her with her favorite teddy bear as they ate. Ron gobbled up his food. Hermione laughed. Some things just don't change throughout the years.

After dinner, Ron let Rose out of the high chair so she could freely walk around the kitchen as Hermione did the dishes. She forced Ron to do it too, without magic that is. Ron couldn't complain though. He imagines Hermione from years before when they were still at Hogwarts and works at the dishes silently.

Rose tugs at Ron's robes. Ron turned to her and smiled. She picked her up and snuggled her. Hermione leaned on the wall and watched the father and daughter. She could tell that Ron loves his daughter so much.

**Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: ****Only a few more chapters to go **** Hope you guys keep on reviewing. Thanks a lot!**


	7. Daddy

**A/N: ****Thanks a lot for the incoming reviews. I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter and you enjoy this next chapter too. Thanks for continuous support!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bring Rose up to her room five minutes from now. I'm going to prepare her crib," said Hermione. She mentioned a lot of times that she still prefers to use Muggle ways while at home. It didn't matter to Ron. "Rose, don't tire Daddy out too much, he's still got work to do tomorrow. No more asking for stories tonight," warned Hermione.

Rose looked at her father. Ron just smiled. They played a little more together until Rose began to yawn. Ron placed her down and put all the clean dishes away. He saw Rose waiting for him by the staircase holding her teddy bear. Ron smiled as he scooped up the toddler. He couldn't rid himself of the child. He gazed at Rose's blue eyes. Rose giggled at him.

**Momma's waiting to tuck her in,**

"Mummy would want you in bed right about now, Rosie," he said. Rose stubbornly tried to make her weight heavier. Ron sighed. Her stubbornness must've come from his side of the family. Just then, a knock startled the two Weasleys. Ron took his wand out just to make sure. When he opened the door, he found Harry with both hands up. Ron lowered his wand. "Oh, sorry, mate."

Harry smiled. "No problem," he said. He saw Rose looking at them from the corner of his eye. "Hey Rose. It's nice to see you still up at this hour. Should you be?" Rose blinked twice. Harry walked over to her and crouched down. "Don't you remember me? Uncle Harry?" Rose shook her head. Harry took out a sweet from his pocket. "Now do you remember?" he asked.

"Mr. Sweets!" exclaimed Rose in the happiest tone as she grabbed the sweet from Harry. She quickly tried to figure out how to open the candy that Harry had just handed to her.

Hermione's voice came loud and clear, "Harry, is that you?" she asked. Harry replied in the simplest manner. "It is you! You wait there, all right? Ron! I told you no more stories. Rose? Are you there? I'm going to tuck you in now. Come up the stairs," said Hermione seemingly in one breath.

Harry looked at Ron. "She hasn't changed has she?" he said. Ron shook his head. Both of them exchanged joyous smiles. "I missed the pair of you. It's been a while since I last seen you. Sorry I wasn't able to come on Rose's third birthday even though you sent me more than a hundred letters explaining why I should be there," he said jokingly.

**As she fumbles up those stairs.**

Ron just smiled. He turned his attention to his daughter who seemed was almost always very obedient to her parents. Harry watched too, though he was watching more of Ron really. In a way, Harry saw a different Ron now. Maybe he was finally seeing a family man although at the time he was not more than twenty-one.

"Be careful, Rosie," warned Ron. He crouched down and watched his daughter slowly made her way up the stairs. She pauses every now and then hoping her father would call her back and have a story for her again.

When Ron didn't call her back, Rose made her way to her mother. Ron stood up and offered Harry a seat in the living room. He summoned some tea with magic too while Hermione wouldn't be able to catch him doing it.

"What's with that look, Harry?" asked Ron as he plopped himself down on the couch next to his best friend. Harry just continued to smile at him. Ron childishly threw Harry a pillow. Harry, having the honors to have been thrown a pillow by the host, threw it back.

"What's with the both of you?" Ron and Harry looked up to find Hermione looking back at them with her hands on her hips. "I had just fluffed those pillows early this morning and all you so is get the-" She stopped when she saw that there was tea on the coffee table. "You made tea, Ron?" she asked when she saw it.

Ron smiled impishly and winked at Harry. "Of course, the famous Harry Potter is here with us. I must make royal tea for him." This made both Hermione and Harry smile at the same time as they recalled their childhood days together.

Before anyone could speak another word, they were surprised by Rose who yelled, "DADDY!!" Ron ran up the stairs followed by Hermione and Harry. They found Rose sniffing and wiping the snot off her nose with her sleeve. "I'm scared!" she wailed.

Ron couched down to her level. "You just had a nightmare, Hon. It's all right. Mum and Dad are just here. Mr. Sweet is here too." Harry raised his eyebrow at that Ron could've referred to him as 'Uncle Harry'. "Now go to sleep, Hon. Do you want me to tuck you in?" Rose nodded.

**She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.**

Ron walked Rose back to her bed. Harry leaned on the doorpost and watched them. Ron sat on Rose's bed. "When you have a nightmare and you wake up, think of the happiest thing you can think about. What would make you happy when you have a boo boo?" asked Ron. Harry smiled at that. He could've never pictured Ron being like this five years before.

To Ron's surprise, little Rose replied, "Daddy!" She sat up and threw her hands around her father. Ron hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I love Daddy," said Rose before letting go from her hug.

"I love Rosie too," replied Ron. Rose lay back down on her bed. Ron ran his fingers through her hair. He gazed upon his innocent little daughter. He gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Daddy loves Rosie so much," he whispered. "Goodnight, my love. Have a pleasant trip to the land of dreams." He hummed a familiar lullaby to her, a lullaby his mother used on him to get him to sleep when he was a child like Rose.

**"****Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.****"**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: ****Was it good? Please continue on reviewing. Thank you!**


	8. I Love You, Daddy

**A/N: ****Thanks a lot for the incoming reviews. I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter and you enjoy this next chapter too. Thanks for continuous support!**

**And I have two new ongoing stories: **

**TL Stand For Ted Lupin- about Teddy before he goes off to Hogwarts**

**What's Left Of Me-HarryGinny RonHermione**

**Try reading them too if you've got the time, and please drop a review. Thanks.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**He smiles...**

Nine months later, Hugo was finally born. It took sometimes before Hermione and Ron could get their daughter used to having a little brother in the house. She cried every time she didn't get attention. She cried when her mother didn't rock her to sleep. She cried when her father held Hugo in his arms instead of her.

"Don't cry, Hon. Daddy still loves you the way he loved you before Hugo joined us," assured Ron, but he still couldn't get his four-year-old daughter to comprehend this. Ron sighed as he tried to calm her down from crying. "Tell you what. If you're a good girl, Daddy's going to bring home a toy broom for you, all right?" he said. Sniffing, Rose nodded.

"You promised her what?!" asked Hermione hysterically. "Oh Ron, I told you not to keep her hopes up on having that toy broom. Do you know how much that costs? We still have to send her to Hogwarts, you know. We don't have to give in every time she does the water works. She's a big girl now," she reasoned.

Ron frowned. "I doubt you'd ever understand competition for attention. You didn't have five brothers and a sister when you were her age," he countered, leaving Hermione in defeat.

"Fine, buy her what you want. Just don't blame me if we don't get enough money to send her to Hogwarts," said Hermione as she disappeared into the kitchen. Ron sighed exasperatedly.

Rose behaved for a week, then a month. She behaved for as long as she could until she tugged Ron's robes one night. "Daddy, where's my toy broom?" she asked. Hermione eyed him. Rose looked at her father with puppy dog eyes. "Daddy, you promised me a toy broom if I behaved," she said, reminding him of the promise.

"I'll buy you one when I come home from work tomorrow okay, Hon?" said Ron. Hermione shook her head and went back to reading about the Death Hallows fairytale to Hugo who wouldn't quite understand a word of it yet.

Ron did have a minor problem the next day on how to come up with a toy broom without ruining the family budget. He checked every store, although the cheapest toy broom was still more than he could afford. Without a choice for Hermione had warned him to keep his promises to their children, he bought one for Rose.

Back at Ron Weasley's home, Rose zoomed thru and fro with her toy broom. Ron supervised her and made sure she didn't get herself hurt on it or surely Hermione would kill him.

**"****There goes my life.****"**

"Slow down, Hon, or I'll have to take that toy broom away," warned Ron. Rose obeyed his father. Ron watched her vigilantly like an eagle. He knew that buying that broom was worth it. Seeing Rose smile and laugh so much gave it its value.

Both Rose and Hugo seemed to grow up pretty fast before Ron and Hermione's eyes. Soon, Rose outgrew the toy broom and it was passed on Hugo who equally enjoyed it as much as well. By this time, Rose was old and curious enough to ask her parents about Hogwarts because she used to go to a Muggle school before, although her parents told her to keep her identity as a witch secret.

"What's Hogwarts like, Mum?" asked Rose as she helped her mother set the table. "Was it really fun when you were there? Was that the place you and Daddy became friends?" she asked. Hermione smiled at her many questions. She couldn't help seeing herself in Rose.

Hugo started to cry. Protective sister as she is, Rose went to him and calmed him down. After a couple of years, Rose had matured and grown to love his brother and behave without having been offered a reward.

An owl flew into the room and dropped a letter. Rose jumped up and down when he saw Ty. It was her Uncle Harry's owl. "Mum, Uncle Harry has sent a letter," she said excitedly as she ran to her mother.

Hermione read the letter. A grin came to her face. "She and Auntie Ginny would come and visit us pretty soon. Too bad the boys couldn't come though. Your Uncle Harry says that your Granny wants to keep them for a while. He also says that he has brought some sweets for you."

Rose jumped up and down. "Really?" he said. Just then, she heard the door open and saw her father coming through. She ran to him joyously shouting, "Daddy, you're back!"

Ron hugged her back when his daughter hugged him. "I saw Ty flying. Was there any news from Harry or Ginny?" asked Ron as he took off his working robes and set them aside. He took Hugo into his hands. Hugo gurgled a bit, Ron smiled.

"I'm going to write a letter back to Uncle Harry, all right?" said Rose as she raced up to her room. Ron's eyes followed her until she turned around at the end of the staircase.

**"****There goes my future, my everything.****"**

Ron placed Hugo on the floor and let him walked around as he kissed Hermione. "You're home early tonight," whispered Hermione as she mixed milk for Hugo to drink. "How was the Ministry today? You look a bit tired. I'm afraid you're looking a bit peaky too."

Ron smiled and kissed her again. "You're starting to sound more and more like my mother," he said. Hermione just smiled as she handed Hugo the bottle. As Hermione turned, Ron gave her another surprise kiss. "I love you, 'Mione," he whispered to Hermione's ear.

"We better get the kids to bed first before we do it, Ronald," said Hermione teasingly as she carried Hugo to his room.

From time to time Ron took a one-on-one time with his daughter to watch a Quidditch match. They both enjoyed their bonding sessions, most especially Rose who was proud to have her father to herself for a whole day. Ron loved to spoil her on their bonding times. He just loved seeing her smiling and laughing innocently.

It wasn't long before their little Rose was not so little anymore. She received a Hogwarts letter. Her father was the first to know, Rose made sure of it. "Daddy, look! It's the letter you and Mum told me about. Daddy, I'm going to go to Hogwarts this September! Isn't that great?" she said.

Ron smiled. He was really happy for her, although there was a hint of sadness that he wouldn't be seeing her until Christmas or summer breaks anymore, but he knew Hogwarts would be the best place for her until she turns seventeen.

Hermione was delighted when she found out that Rose got het letter. Even Hugo cheered for her, although he was a bit envious because it would take four more years until he was going to be able to go to Hogwarts himself. Harry and Ginny congratulated her through a letter sent by an owl. They also sent her a package of sweets along with the letter. Bill and Fleur sent her flowers with congratulations written on a card. George sent her a Zonko's product because he had closed down his own shop that he used to manage with Fred. Arthur and Molly Weasley even came personally to congratulate her.

After all the congratulations said and over with, Ron finally took her daughter to Diagon Alley to get her things for school ready. He also made sure that he had enough money to buy her first-hand things. He didn't want her to have second-hands like he did. Ron also managed to save up enough money to buy her an owl.

"I had a great time at Diagon Alley today, Daddy," said Rose as she lay on her bed. Her father was sitting beside her and staring at her. "Oh Daddy, don't worry. If I go to Hogwarts, I'll make sure to write back to you. I won't forget," she promised. "I love you, Daddy."

**"****I love you, daddy good-night.****"**

Ron spent the remaining days Rose had left before going to Hogwarts together. Knowing how much Ron adores her, Hermione tries to buy them time alone by keeping Hugo busy. She felt jealous of Ron sometimes being this close to Ron, but it didn't bother her a bit really, as long as she could see those people whom she loved happy and well.

Ron told Rose a lot of stories about Hogwarts. He told him some mishaps and adventures he had with his best friends. Although Hermione forbid him to tell her everything, Ron manages to put a good story together as he relents it to his daughter.

"Another ten minutes and it's time for bed, Rose Weasley," said Hermione from the kitchen. Rose smiled and snuggled close to her father as they were sitting on the couch. Hermione secretly watched them from the kitchen. "You've changed so much, Ronald," she whispered with a pretty wide grin on her face.

After ten minutes, Ron watched as Rose climbed the stairs. She turned and looked back at him. Ron looked into her blue eyes. He was going to miss her so much when she goes off to Hogwarts.

**"****There goes my life.****"**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: ****This chapter is a long one! Whew! Please keep on reviewing. The next chapter is the last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! See you at the last Chapter!**


	9. Off To Hogwarts

**A/N: ****Thanks a lot for the ****reviews you guys give!! This s the second to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it**

**I hae another ongoing story:**

**Who You'd Be Today (about the ganga after Fred's gone)**

**thanks for the reviews! Thanks so much for staying with this story until the end. I hope you enjoyed it! I am going to miss writing this stroy so much:)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**She had that Honda loaded down.**

Ron groaned. "Hermione, I don't understand why we have to get there the Muggle way today," whined Ron, but with on look, he knew there was no point in arguing. Besides him, no one else in the family complained.

Ron was proud that he had passed to get his Muggle car license but he had no clue why they had to actually _drive_ to King's Cross when they could simply use other and faster means to get there.

Ron watched as Hermione and Rose made the last check up on Rose's trunk to make sure she hadn't left anything important. Rose insisted that she wear her school robe on the way so she wouldn't have to change. "It's such a hassle," she said, but Ron and Hermione knew that she simply wanted to wear it because she was excited about Hogwarts.

"Which house do you think I'm going to be in, Daddy?" asked Rose. At eleven years old, she still calls Ron 'Daddy'. "Will I be like you and Mum? Would I be in Gryffindor too? Wasn't Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny there too?"

Ron smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. It had gotten quite long. "You ask too many questions, Rosie. Don't worry about what house you're going to get into. But thank God you got your mother's brains!"

Hermione spun as she heard it. "Ron!" she was rather amused as she took it as a compliment. "Would you mind jinxing that trunk into the car?" she said as she ran into the house again to get Hugo ready. He hadn't learned to dress himself too properly yet.

**With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.**

"Don't you think you and your mother packed too many shoes inside this trunk?" Ron asked, scratching his head. Ever since Rose was a little girl, she had always loved shoes, although Ron thought it wasn't too practical to bring them all there at once.

Rose shrugged. "It was Mum who put most of them. I only took those black ones and my favorite blue sneakers," she said. Ron smiled. Knowing Hermione was also a little panicky about sending her first child to Hogwarts. Ron was now feeling what his parents might've felt when they were sending their first son to Hogwarts and not seeing him again until Christmas.

**He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.**

As he drove, Ron kept glancing at the rear view mirror. He came to accept the fact that he would not be able to see Rose for some time. Hugo kept going on how Rose should tell her everything about Hogwarts when she gets back for Christmas, but to Ron, Christmas seems millions of years away from the time they are currently in.

"Ron, keep you eyes on the road," Hermione reminded. Ron snapped back to reality and drove as safely as he could, although there were a few twists and turns every now and then until they've finally reached King's Cross in once piece.

They met Neville along the way. He had become a Professor at Hogwarts. "Is Rose going on her first year?" he asked when he saw the little girl standing behind her father. "Well, Miss Weasley, I sure do hope you take a lot after your mother than you do your father," said Neville as a matter-of-factly.

Ron scowled, but he smiled after a few seconds. Rose tugged her father's shirt. "Why did he say that, Daddy? Who was he?" she asked. She was a bit scared now. They hadn't even crossed the barrier yet and she looked nervous.

"Oh, that would be Neville. He might be one of your professors. You would soon come to know him as Professor Longbottom," said Hermione, answering her daughter's question. "Now we have to cross this platform to Hogwarts Express now," she said.

Rose froze as she saw her mother together with Hugo disappear through the barrier. Ron placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Hon. Don't worry. If you're a bit scared, you can do a run," he encouraged.

Rose did fine. She was awed when she saw the Hogwarts Express. "Ron," a familiar voice came. Ron turned and saw Hagird. "Wuz glad ter see ya here. 'Fraid I won' run into the paren's o' the new kids." He saw Rose behind Ron. "Is tha' who I think it is? Little Miss Rose Weasley? The one I've been hearin' so much about from Harry?"

Ron nodded as he slightly pulled Rose from behind him. "This is her, Rose Weasley. She's entering her first year. Rose, this is Hogwart's gamekeeper, Rebeus Hagrid. Say hi to him, Rosie. He's one of Daddy's really good friends."

Rose quietly said hi. Hagrid chuckled and went back to what he was doing. Ron led Rose to the train. Hermione told Rose how to find a compartment and where to find the best places to sit. It brought back a lot of memories to Ron and Hermione as they stood there together watching Rose journey into her new life.

"Be a good girl. Study hard and stay out of trouble," reminded Hermione. She gave her daughter a kiss. Hermione smiled at Rose. "You're a big girl now. I hardly noticed that you have grown this big," she said and hugged Rose one more time.

Ron was also smiling at her. "What your mother said," he said. Rose laughed and gave her a hug and a kiss too. "Don't forget your promise. Write back to our letter, all right?" he said. Rose nodded. Ron gave her one last good-bye hug.

Hermione smiled at Ron. "I think you're more worried about this than she is," she whispered as Rose headed back towards the train. The doors began to shut. Heads poked out of the train as parents waved to their children. The Hogwarts Express pushed forward.

**She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: ****I can't believe the story is really coming to an end. Thanks for the reviews. See you at the last chapter.**


	10. There Goes My Life finale

**A/****N: We've finally come to an end. The end of ****. If you want to see the music video my Kenny Chesney, you can check it out at youtube, just type in the title There Goes My Life and you'll find it there. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews! Thanks for the support all throughout the story. For thos who put this all on alert/favorites or just enjoyed the story, i want to thank you guys too!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**And he cried,**

Ron kept on waving until he could no longer see the Hogwarts Express. Hugo circled his parents busying himself with catching the smoke left by the train. Ron could feel tears prickling his eyes, but he choked them down his throat. Memories of having Rose beside him came over him like a tidal wave wishing to drown him

**"****There goes my life.****"**

_"Daddy, Daddy can you read me a story?" pleased five-year-old Rose, but Ron was currently tied up with his son. Rose felt dejected. She ran into the living room and started to cry. "Daddy doesn't love me! Daddy doesn't love me!" she cried on and on. _

_Hermione heard her. She took Hugo away from Ron's arms as Ron made his way to his daughter. "I'm sorry, Rosie, but Daddy's hands were tied up at that moment," he said apologetically, trying to wipe Rose's tears with his sleeve. "Stop crying, Hon, Daddy's already here beside you."_

_"I don't want Daddy ever leaving Rosie again," cried __Rose. __She held her favorite teddy bear close to her chest. "Daddy doesn't love me anymore because Daddy has Hugo to play with now. Mummy doesn't love me anymore because she doesn't tuck her in. Mummy and Daddy don't love me," she cried on and on. _

_Ron smiled at this. He took little Rose and sat her on his lap. He grabbed the photo album from under the coffee table and showed Rose some of his own childhood pictures when he was living at the Burrow. _

_"I had five brothers and a little sister. I only have one Mum and one Dad too," started Ron as she pointed to Rose's grandparents. "__They had no time to read me stories. Mum stopped tucking me in when Aunt Ginny turned one because she was so much or a crier that Mum had to pay so much attention to her. I was only two when she stopped tucking me in at night." Rose's eyes widened. She couldn't imagine not be__ing tucked in at two years old._

_Ron flipped some more pages showing Rose his childhood. "Why do you have broken toys?" Rose finally asked. She had been wondering about it all along. _

_Ron smiled. "They were from my brothers. We weren't too well-off as a family then, having seven children in all. __We had to do what we had, even if it has to be second hand. I got a hand-me-down wand for my first year." This calmed down Rose who now looked very intrigued about her father's life when he was younger. Ron carried her and placed her on his shoulders. "So you must know how lucky you are, Rosie. __Hugo will grow up soon__ and you two can play together, you'll see."_

_Rose giggled as Ron carried her off to her room. "Now it's time to sleep," he said, putting her down gently on her bed. __"Even though I had little things and little attention, I knew Mum and Dad loved __me. They took care of me, see?" Ron kissed his daughter's cheek. "Me and your Mummy love you so much, Hon. Don't forget that."_

**"****There goes my future, my everything.****"**

_Ron watched as nine__-year-old Rose dance around the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were there watching along with him. Hermione had gone up to Hugo's room to put him to bed. Rose twirled wonderfully causing Ginny and Harry to applaud._

_Hermione came down soon to watch Rose too. She was as beautiful and as graceful as her mother was. Ron was proud that she didn't inherit his two left feet when it came to dancing. His eyes glistened as Rose continued to twirl around the kitchen showing them her talent. _

_"It's time for you to go to bed as well," Hermione finally said. __Rose looked at her with puppy dog eyes and pleaded for ten minutes. Hermione gave in when she saw Rose's eyes. It was a weekend anyway._

_"You look wonderful dancing, Rose," Harry complimented. He smiled at both Hermione and Ron. "We have to talk with your parents though, princess. Would you mind playing in your room right now?" he said._

_Being called a princess, Rose twirled straight to her room. Hermione looked at Harry. "How did you do that?" she asked, but she was smiling. She knew that Rose loved being called a princess. She sat beside Ron who placed his arm around her as they sat on the couch. _

_"How's it been?" asked Ron. Harry smiled and told him the wonderful adventures he and Ginny had. Their first son, James, was left at Molly Weasley's care while they were gone. Ron was happy to hear all Harry's stories. It has been a long time since they had sat down cozily and talked casually since Harry and Ginny were constantly on the move, the dream Ron once had, but he doesn't and will never regret the fact he had Rose before it could come true. _

_Harry smiled back. "You and Hermione are great. Well you know, being young and all when you had Rose." He looked at the staircase and smiled. "Seeing her so properly well brought up, I…" He shook his head, but he was smiling happily. "I'm speechless. I'm so proud of the both of you."_

_Ron nodded. He looked at the staircase up to the children's bedroom too. "They're my life. They're my everything. I'd never trade them for anything, even for that Quidditch Cup," he said proudly. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny smiled. _

**I love you.**

"Ron, Ron," said Hermione, slightly shaking Ron, breaking his chain of thoughts. "Snap out of it." She smiled as Ron looked back at her. She kissed him. "Brings back a lot of old memories standing here, doesn't it?" she said. She playfully tugged his arm. "Come on, Love, let's go home."

Ron turned to Hogwart's direction once more he smiled softly, trying not to show some tears he had almost coming down his eyes. _Have fun, Hon. _

**Baby good-bye.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: ****Alas the end of the story. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. Hope to see you in my next fic!**

**PS Do you think I should just leave it this way or make a Sequel? **


	11. Author's Notes

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story **_**There Goes My Life **_**as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was amazed by how many reviewed the story and I wasn't even expecting half of that. Thank you so much for all the support all throughout the story…**

**I have been working on the sequel since I had finished this story. It's entitled **_**Daddy's Little Girl. **_**It's a big experiment because I don't really know about Rose's personality since I didn't get a great view of it during the epilogue and I don't know how Ron would act as a father either. This is the part where Rose is growing up and making new adventures for herself, though not forgetting that she had and will always be Daddy's Little Girl. **

**I hope you read the story, but if you want to leave There Goes My Life the way it is too, it's all right with me because at first I meant it to be that way until I found another cute song (LOL). **

**Anyway, that's all I have to say. Here's a list of my other stories that are still ongoing:**

**IF HE KNEW**

**WHAT'S LEFT OF ME**

**WHO YOU'D BE TODAY**

**BABYSITTING TEDDY (complete**

**TL STANDS FOR TEDDY LUPIN**

**TEDDY'S THOUGHTS (complete**

**DADDY's LITTLE GIRL (sequel to There Goes My Life**


End file.
